1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container for packaging and shipping parcels. In addition, the present invention relates generally to methods of ordering, packaging and transporting parcels such as horticultural articles between purchasers and recipients. The present invention especially concerns packaging containers and methods that integrate advantageous and innovative components and techniques in kit form as well as convey a message to the recipient.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Parcels for shipment may be packaged in a variety of ways. More particularly, gifts such as stuffed animals, flowers, chocolates, jewelry, etc. have conventionally been placed in cardboard boxes by the manufacturer or distributor for shipment to the recipient. In the case of horticultural articles such as flowers, a purchaser may order flowers and have them shipped to their final destination via a major carrier such as Federal Express or DHL in a box provided by the carrier or seller. In some cases, the box may contain not only the gift of flowers but may contain various items such as an expandable vase, flower food and a card that may include a personal message from the purchaser. One major problem with this packaging and method of processing the shipment is that the shipping container may not be designed to provide for the arrival of fresh flowers that are securely held during shipment. That is, flower arrangements may be damaged due to movement during shipping. In some cases, a water-filled block of absorbent floral foam having a plastic liner is secured in an open top cardboard box at the base of a shipping carton. In this assembly, cut flowers puncture the liner in order to obtain the necessary water during delivery. This assembly, however, properly functions only when the box is vertical and water may leak from the punctured liner. The use of a block assembly may also not adequately support the flowers during delivery. Further, the packaging or box itself is typically disposed of by the recipient upon arrival and serves no other function except to attempt to protect the contents of the box during transportation. As such, there exists a need in the logistics art for a shipping container that is not only capable of safely and economically shipping various fresh horticultural articles but can serve a functional purpose for the recipient.
There further exists a need in the art for a method of processing gift orders utilizing such containers. Currently, a purchaser may buy gifts such as flowers by placing an order over the Internet or calling a local florist. The order may be processed and placed in a shipping channel by many different entities or flower brokers without the seller having any control over where, or under what conditions, the flowers are cultivated. One problem associated with this process is that shipping time may be delayed due to the time required to process the order through the various entities or channels. Specifically, the use of multiple entities in the process can result in a longer time between ordering and arrival of the flowers as well as the possible sacrifice of flower freshness. Another problem that arises is one of social responsibility and accountability. That is, without the ability to trace the origin of the flowers, the purchaser is unable to receive a guarantee that the flowers meet any recognized international “fair trade” standard. As such, there exists the need for a method of processing gift orders for items such as flowers that allows for not only quicker and more efficient processing but allow for traceability of the flower's origin. The present invention seeks to fulfill the needs articulated above.
Goetcheus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,767 (issued Aug. 22, 1995), describes systems and methods for delivering personalized audio messages, whereby a customer provides a personalized audio message as by using a microphone or by using a telephone connection to a central facility computer system, and the personalized audio message is programmed into a portable playback device for later playback by a recipient of the personalized audio message. Such a system may be used for the sound-playing means of the present invention, and to personalize the sound-playing means of the present invention with a personalized audio message.
West, U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,833 (issued Jan. 4, 2000), describes a system for arranging for delivery of a bouquet of flowers with a pre-recorded personalized greeting that may be heard by the recipient upon calling a predetermined telephone number.
Charrin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,908 (issued Feb. 1, 2000), describes a tapered conical vase for cut flowers that is assembled from a foldable flat sheet-like material with tabs.
Weder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,600 (issued Apr. 27, 2004), describes a variety of vases for cut flowers, including conical vases, that are assembled from a foldable sheet of material.
Turner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,013 (issued Apr. 6, 2004), describes an audio recording and playback system that might be suitable for use as the sound-playing means of the present invention to provide the prerecorded audio message of the present invention.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention.